Gleekified: Hung Up
by Hair Like Starlight
Summary: Futurefic. Rachel is at Finn and Quinn's wedding when she realises she wants to get married and have kids too, and when Noah is conveniently there and she's always had feelings for him, what will happen? Puckleberry! SMUT WARNING
1. Hung Up

**So, At first I was going to write a Will/Rachel but then I started reading some Puckleberry's and I couldn't help but start writing a Puckleberry! This contains a slot of SMUT, Just a warning! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Hung Up', that is owned by Madonna, and I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p>Rachel Barbra Berry smiled comfortingly at a panicked Quinn Fabray. Rachel watched as Santana braided Quinn's hair. "Oh gosh, what if he leaves me! I don't think I could bear it!" Quinn exclaimed. Rachel laughed along with Santana, Brittney and Angela. "He's not going to do that Quinn, chill." Rachel placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder.<p>

Quinn sighed and looked down at her strapless, white dress, which was bunched up at the front and ruffled at the back. A red rose sat perfectly in the cream sash around her waist. Rachel frowned. Quinn looked stunning, and yet she was adamant that her fiancée would leave her at the altar.

Rachel felt ugly next to Quinn's beauty, with her hair pulled into a side ponytail that rested on her left shoulder, and a skinny maroon dress with a white rose in the red sash around her waist. She wore maroon high heels. Her dress and shoes were identical to the other girls in the room, excluding Angela who wore a knee-length, golden dress with silver stilettoes.

"I look hideous!" Quinn exclaimed, motioning to her dress. Santana rolled her eyes and put the hair-tie into Quinn's hair. Rachel stepped in front of Quinn and slid the tiara with her veil attached into Quinn's hair.

"Quinn, you look stunning. I'm serious, don't even think for a _second_ that you look hideous!" Rachel comforted Quinn. Brittney nodded in agreement. "Yeah Quinnie, you look amazing!" She chimed in. Angela tucked a loose strand of black hair behind her ear and voiced her own agreement. "Absolutely gorgeous Luce." Angela smirked at the nickname that only she was permitted to use.

Rachel saw Quinn shoot her best friend an icy look, which reminded Rachel of days when Quinn was named the 'Ice Queen' and giggled

"You ready?" Santana asked as Angela came over and handed Quinn a bouqet of white and red roses. Quinn looked at her three best friends and suddenly, smiled. "Yes. I'm ready." She announced, standing up and giving herself a quick one over in the mirror. She smiled a secret, devilish little smile that sent Rachel into a fit of hysterics. Once she stopped laughing, the five women made their way out into the main hall and stood outside the doors that Quinn would enter in a few minutes.

Quinn's father still refused to speak to her after the Beth incident, so instead her mother was on her arm. Her mother looked very pretty in a maroon dress that matched the bridesmaids. "I'm so proud of you Quinn. Your marrying the right man, I know it." Her mother assured her daughter, who smiled weakly up at her.

Rachel felt her mood lift into sheer excitement as the wedding music started up. "That's your cue, Casey." Rachel muttered to the little brunette next to her, Angela's younger sister. The ten-year old nodded and began to skip down the aisle, leaving pink rose petals after her. Quinn looked at Rachel for reassurance, who nodded and motioned for her to go.

Rachel watched in awe as Quinn made her way daintily down the aisle, looking calm and superior to all around her. She felt clumsy and un-co following behind Quinn with the other bridesmaids trailing behind her. Lastly, the maid of honor stepped out in her golden dress and made her way down with a plush, white pillow that held a little black box on it.

Rachel stood beside Santana and watched as Quinn smiled widely. Silence filled the hall, besides the music playing softly as they waited for the other flower girl who was to come after everyone was in their place. Finally, a little blonde girl with her hair pulled into a high ponytail, a tiara placed in her hair, a silver dress on and silver ballet flats made her way down the aisle, throwing red rose petals onto the ground as she went. A small smile flashed on her little face as she saw her mother in her wedding gown.

The little girls eyes locked with Rachel's and she grinned widely at her. The little girl walked reluctantly past her mother and stood in front of Rachel.

Rachel looked at the happy couple in front of her and smiled. If you had told Rachel Barbra Berry ten years ago that she would one day be Santana, Brittney and Quinn's best friend and would be attending Quinn's wedding as the bridesmaid she would have kindly given you the number and address of a psychiatrist. If you'd told her that she would not only be at the wedding, but be watching as Quinn was to be married to her current boyfriend Finn Hudson, she would have slapped you.

But here she was, watching her best friend get married to her ex-boyfriend, with not a hint of lust for Finn Hudson, or hate for Quinn. In fact, she was blissfully happy. She wasn't even jealous that the little girl in front of her was Finn and Quinn's daughter, not her and Finn's daughter.

There was only one thing bothering Rachel as the wedding flew by in the blink of an eye, and that was that _she_ neither had a boyfriend nor a child. At the age of twenty-six, she'd expected to be married by now.

* * *

><p>Almost instantly, they were at the wedding reception and Rachel was making her way up onto the stage with Santana, Brittney, Kurt and Mercedes.<p>

{_**All**_, Santana, _Rachel_, Kurt, _**Brittney**_ & **Mercedes**}

Time goes by so slowly

_Time goes by so slowly_

Time goes by so slowly

_**Time goes by so slowly**_

**Time goes by so slowly**

_**Time goes by so slowly**_

_Every little thing that you say or do_

_I'm hung up_

_I'm hung up on you_

_Waiting for your call_

_Baby night and day_

_I'm fed up_

_I'm tired of waiting on you_

Time goes by so slowly for those who wait

No time to hesitate

Those who run seem to have all the fun

I'm caught up

I don't know what to do

Time goes by so slowly

Time goes by so slowly

Time goes by so slowly

I don't know what to do

_**Every little thing that you say or do**_

_**I'm hung up**_

_**I'm hung up on you**_

_**Waiting for your call**_

_**Baby night and day**_

_**I'm fed up**_

_**I'm tired of waiting on you**_

**Every little thing that you say or do**

**I'm hung up**

**I'm hung up on you**

**Waiting for your call**

**Baby night and day**

**I'm fed up**

**I'm tired of waiting on you**

Ring ring ring goes the telephone

The lights are on but there's no-one home

Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two

And I'm done

I'm hanging up on you

_I can't keep on waiting for you_

_I know that you're still hesitating_

_Don't cry for me_

_'cause I'll find my way_

_you'll wake up one day_

_but it'll be too late_

Every little thing that you say or do

I'm hung up

I'm hung up on you

Waiting for your call

Baby night and day

I'm fed up

I'm tired of waiting on you

_**Every little thing that you say or do**_

_**I'm hung up**_

_**I'm hung up on you**_

_**Waiting for your call**_

_**Baby night and day**_

_**I'm fed up**_

_**I'm tired of waiting on you **_

Rachel basked in the afterglow of a performance, and smiled to herself. It was then that it hit her, harder than before when she'd been watching Quinn and Finn being betrothed.

She wanted a baby, a family, a husband, and she wanted that _now_. She felt a single tear streak down her face and in worry of messing up her mascara she quickly swiped it away. She made her way off the stage without crying, which seemed like a miracle to Rachel.

"Rach! You sounded amazing!" Angela exclaimed, pulling her into a tight embrace. Rachel laughed softly and disentangled herself from the excitable woman's embrace. "Thanks Angie, 'scuze me I need some fresh air." Rachel said cheerfully, before hurrying out of the room and into the cold night breeze. The air swirled around her and she stumbled over to a bench near the entrance to the hotel, tears blurring her vision. She sat down on it and buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

The annoying thing was, she didn't even have a _boyfriend_! How could she possibly get married and have children if she didn't even have a boyfriend? The thought brought a fresh round of tears.

She hadn't realized she wasn't alone until she heard someone sit down next to her and wrap their arms around her. She opened her eyes and stared into a pair of hazel ones.

"N-Noah?" She stuttered, leaning into his chest. His scent drove her hormones crazy, but she pushed it away like the millions of times she'd done before. She knew she loved Noah, but she didn't want him to reject her if she ever admitted her feelings so she kept them to herself.

"Rach, baby, what's wrong?" He asked, concern layering his deep, seductive voice. Suddenly, it seemed un-important to hide her feelings from Noah anymore. It might've had something to do with her alcohol intake, or maybe she was just feeling needy but next moment she had crashed her lips against Noah's and was sliding onto his lap. The electricity she felt coursing through her body from their kiss was amazing, and she heard a groan escape his lips as he pulled her closer to him.

He ran his hands up and down her back, pulling her closer and closer all the while. His hand went down to her dress and he wrapped it around her ankle. After a few moments of tightly clenching her ankle, he slid his hand slowly up her leg, sending shivers down her spine. He reached her knee and continued going higher but at a slower rate, causing Rachel to moan with lust. Her hands slid up to his white button up shirt and she began to fumble with the buttons and un-do them. She'd undone two when his hand retreated from underneath her dress and both of his hands wrapped around her wrists, pulling them away from his shirt.

He pulled his lips away from hers and stared deeply into her eyes. Rachel frowned in confusion, struggling to breathe. "Rach, are you drunk?" He blurted out. Rachel shrugged.

"A little." She admitted, blushing. Noah laughed and cupped her face in his hands.

"Although normally I would take advantage of the amazing situation I've been put in, a drunk sexy girl practically begging to get in my pants, im going to decline your need Rach." He said softly. Rachel felt her blush deepen.

"Am I not good enough?" Rachel asked sadly. Noah laughed and wiped the tears that were making their way down her cheeks with the pad of his thumbs.

"Don't be ridiculous Rach, it's just I don't want to take advantage of my best girl friend." Noah quickly comforted her. Rachel smiled and leant into him, her lips hovering inches from his. His musky, strange scent was driving her crazy.

"I want to Noah." She whispered, leaning closer until their lips were less than a centimeter apart. She his eyes darken with lust, before he twisted his head away. His Adam apple bobbed as he swallowed. "N-no Rach, c'mon. You'll hate me in the morning." Noah choked out, obviously filled with the need for her that Rachel felt for him. "Who _cares_ Noah?" Rachel blurted out, her want for a baby and a family suddenly filling her. "I do. I don't want you to hate me Rachel," He whispered. Rachel rolled her eyes, grabbed his chin with her hand and twisted his face towards her. Before he could respond, her lips were attached to his again and she moaned in an animal like way.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him hard through his pants. She burst into a fit of giggles and pulled away from Noah. Noah frowned, looking down at exactly where her body was pressed against. Rachel watched as his eyes made their way back to hers. He looked mortified, which sent Rachel into another fit of laughter.

"Turning you on, am I?" Rachel inquired. Noah glared at her.

"No. Rachel go back inside." He commanded her. Rachel groaned but obediently got off of him. She hesitated before holding her hand out. He took it curiously and she pulled him back inside with her.

She dragged him over to the banquet table and grabbed the bottle of wine, filling up two cups and handing one to him. He took it and slowly began to sip it, chuckling at her plan to get him drunk. "Rach, honestly, im not having…" Noah placed his head on her shoulder. "I'm not having sex with you." He whispered into her ear. Rachel shoved him away.

"Fine then, don't!" She exclaimed, turning on her heel and storming away. Noah groaned, and to Rachel's amusement downed his glass and followed her. She made her way through the crowd and to the elevator, pressing the button and quickly stepping inside, pressing level 10 and shutting the elevator doors. She felt her stomach lurch as the elevator shot upwards and she stepped out of the elevator.

A moment later, the elevator dinged loudly and opened to reveal Noah. She continued down the hall, humming 'Don't Rain On My Parade' under her breath. "Rachel, honestly where are you going?" Noah called out. Rachel laughed at his idiocy.

She stopped outside her hotel room and opened the door with her key. She glared at him for a moment before stepping inside. She slammed the door shut and a moment later heard him banging on it. "Rach! Can we just talk about this? Please!" She heard his voice. She heard him bang on it again and mutter something about hormonal women. She suddenly flung the door open and motioned for him to come in. He stepped in and she shut and swiftly locked the door behind her.

_Good thing I got a single room! _Rachel thought cheerfully, advancing on Noah. He held his hands up, thinking she was going to rant at him. Noah saw his Adam apple bob with a gulp and she stopped directly in front of him, craning her neck upwards to stare at him in the eye. "Noah fucking Puckerman what is so wrong with me that you won't have sex?" She asked icily, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him backwards. He stepped back with her hand pushing him lightly and suddenly toppled over as his foot hit the bed and he landed on it. Rachel smiled mischievously and clambered on top of him.

She lowered herself down on top of him and before he could say anything she attacked his lips. She pushed her tongue against his lips and he opened his mouth allowing her entrance. She ran her tongue along his bottom layer of teeth before making contact with his tongue. The electricity that coursed through her body caused her to moan loudly at the same time as Noah did. She ran her tongue along his lips before withdrawing.

He groaned in frustration when she pulled away. "Please Noah." She whispered, hoping it sounded seductive. He sighed. In response, he placed a hand on the small of her back and pushed her against him, pressing his lips passionately against his. He moaned loudly and slowly began to rub her back in soft circles. Rachel lifted her body a bit, moving her hands to the buttons on his shirt and slowly un-doing them. They pulled apart so he could shrug out of his shirt before she climbed into his lap and began to plant kisses along his abs. She'd never really noticed before but he had a to die for body.

She nipped his chest lightly, leaving her mark on him to say he was _hers_. "Rach…" He moaned, and she felt his pants go wet. She herself was wet for him. Rachel smirked and placed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away from him and twirling around on his lap for him. He slowly began to undo her dress, planting kisses along her back. She stood up and slid the dress off, leaving her in her lacy white underwear.

She saw his eyes darken again with lust as he drank in the sight of her. He stood up and she moved forwards, crouching down in front of him and un-doing his belt, sliding his pants down his legs and he helped by kicking them off his feet. He bent down in front of her and took off his shoes, while she pulled off her heels and tossed them into a corner of the room. He pulled her up onto the bed and she sat in his lap. They resumed their passionate kissing while she ran her finger along the line of his six-pack, tracing it carefully. He rubbed slow circles on her back, before his hands went up to the clasp of her bra and he pulled it loose.

She pulled away from him to slip her bra down her arms and toss it onto the floor. She blushed bright red with embarrassment, but slowly felt comforted when he moaned at the sight of her. "Fuck, Rach." He whispered, before moving his lips to her left breast. He cupped it carefully in his hands and sucked hard on her nipple. She whimpered under his touch and she felt him suck harder. He nipped lightly on it before moving his mouth to her left breast and nipping and sucking on it. She held his head to her breast tightly, moaning and whimpering.

He pulled back and began to remove her underwear at a slow, teasing pace. She grabbed her underwear and yanked it off, tossing it onto the floor with her pile of clothes.

She blushed and suddenly slid off the bed, turning away from him. "Rach?" He asked softly. "I'm ugly." She responded. He climbed off the bed and removed his boxers before moving forwards and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his chest. "You're beautiful, no wait, you're perfect Rach. Fuck, just looking at you _with_ clothes on makes me go crazy. _Without, _well let's just say I want to fuck the shit out of you!" He exclaimed. She giggled and turned around in his arms, stretching up on her toes to kiss him deeply. She pulled away and smiled. "Get back on the bed." She said huskily, her eyes darkening with longing. Noah obediently laid down on the bed, his member sticking up in anticipation.

Rachel giggled and moved to sit beside him. She wrapped a hand around his member and gently began to slide her hand along it. He gasped and she stopped, worried she was hurting you. "I'm sorry. Should I stop?" She asked. He shook his head 'no' frantically. "No, god, fuck, Rachel… Keep… going." He choked out.

Rachel giggled and continued to move her hand along his penis. He moaned loudly. "Rachel!" He exclaimed. She moved her lips to his member and took him in her mouth. He gasped and his body went limp beneath her. She began to suck hard at him member and run her tongue along its head.

She pulled him out of her mouth and slowly ran her tongue from bottom to top in a teasing way. "Fuck, Rachel." She heard Noah say above her.

He sat bolt upright and grabbed her, moving her underneath him as he pressed his body carefully against hers, still supporting himself so as not to squish her. "You ready?" He asked gently. She nodded impatiently. He slipped himself slowly inside her.

She gasped and whimpered loudly in pain. She felt as if he was ripping her open, and when she looked down she saw a bit of blood trickle out of her entrance.

Instantly, Noah slipped out of her and pulled her into the embrace of his arms. "Your _still _a virgin Rach? Gosh! I'm sorry!" He mumbled. Rachel shakily eased him back down against the bed and crouched over the top of him. "Im fine Noah." She said quietly, before slipping him inside of her. She gasped as the pain coursed through her again, but after a few moments, the pain was replaced with immense pleasure.

She began to rock up and down on top of him and he moved his hips in synch with her, plunging himself further with each buck of the hips. "Fuck, Rachel. You're so… perfect." He exclaimed, moaning loudly. Rachel grunted before smiling.

He plunged deep inside of hr, and Rachel felt a strange feeling inside of her. Noah groaned loudly. "Please tell me your close!" He practically screamed. Rachel suddenly realized what that feeling was just as it rocketed through her body and she had her first orgasm. He reached his hand in between their bodies and began to rub her thigh. She moaned loudly.

"Noah." She whispered, pumping him inside of her frantically.

"Rachel!" He exclaimed. She nodded.

"Come inside of me." She whispered. He nodded and his body arched upwards.

"Rachel!" He screamed as he came inside of her. She rolled off of him and sighed.

"Thank you Noah," She said. She crawled up next to him and curled up by his side.

Within minutes, Rachel was asleep with her head tucked under his chin. "I love you." He whispered, kissing the top of her head softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate, Love, Like, Dis-like? Review please! Not sure where this should go...<strong>

**BTW, this is the update version, the original had so many mistakes by brain started hurting...**


	2. Smile

**Alas, the long wait is over! So I understand that in my last chapter, there were a GAZILLION errors, so i've updated that in case you wanted to check it out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Smile' or Glee.**

* * *

><p>Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she felt a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her. She frowned before the memories of last night came back and she smiled happily, before realizing something.<p>

_Rachel Barbra Berry you IDIOT! Noah Puckerman? He's not going to get tied down to one girl! _Rachel scolded herself, feeling a traitor tear slip down her cheek. Silently, she slipped out of his arms and climbed off the bed, wandering around the room and picking up clothing as she went.

She folded up her clothes and moved over to the suitcase, shoving them all in. She looked up to see Noah still fast asleep on the bed, so she gathered his clothing, folded it up and placed it on the bedside table.

She wandered over to the mirror and began to brush her hair quickly. Once she had pulled her hair into a ponytail, she put on a grey tank top, black skinny jeans and a pair of sneakers. She frowned at Noah's figure before turning and heading for the door. She reached out and snatched her room keys off of the kitchen counter before hearing a soft sound behind her and feeling arms around her waist, pulling her close. Rachel's breath hitched in her throat as his lips pressed against her neck.

"Morning." He breathed into her ear. Rachel couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Morning." She responded. Noah whirled her around and pressed a tender kiss to the side of her lips. "Sleep well?" He asked, pulling back to look her in the eye. Rachel smiled warmly. "Yeah, not too bad. You?" She asked, only just then realizing he was naked. "I slept very well." He responded, pulling her closer. She grinned and pulled away.

"Put some clothes on will you?" She teased him, turning back to the door.

"Hang on." He said, before a minute later stepping in front of her with a pair of boxers.

"Where are you going?" Noah asked, taking a step towards Rachel.

"Out." Rachel responded, glaring at Noah. He stepped closer. "Why?" He asked. Rachel rolled her eyes skyward before looking back at him. "Because I _can_." She snapped. He closed the distance between them and leant his head into her neck, sucking at the pulse point. Rachel felt her irritation crumble as his magical hands ran up and down her arms.

She pulled his face to hers and harshly latched her lips onto his. His hands roamed down to her ass, getting a tight grip on it and hoisting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and lowered her onto it, hovering over her. She ran her hands through his short hair before feeling his hand on her jeans waistband. She broke the kiss to quickly shrug out of her jeans and toss them onto the floor along with her sneakers and socks.

She flipped them over that she lay on top of him, and she straddled his waist with her legs. He moved his hands from her arms to her face, cupping it gently. Shock ran through Rachel as she felt a strange… tenderness? To the way his hands held her face. She paused and pulled away from him, staring with confusion into his eyes.

"Noah?" She said softly. He ignored her and covered her mouth with his. He lifted her tank top up and over her head, only breaking their kiss for a second as he tossed it onto the floor before kissing her again.

Her lips parted slightly while his tongue entered her mouth. A shiver ran down her spine at the way his hands felt running over her body. He splayed his hands over her stomach and gently massaged circles there. "Ugh…. Noah, god, please." Rachel moaned. Noah pulled back and smiled devilishly at her. He grazed his teeth along her stomach and bit down, leaving his mark on her before moving his head lower to the line of her very wet underwear. He grabbed her underwear in his teeth and removed it from her body.

"Noah!" She exclaimed impatiently as he sat there, staring at her wetness. He smiled and hooked her legs around his neck, nuzzling his face in her pussy. She grunted and he slowly ran his tongue along her folds. Rachel gasped as his tongue entered her and slowly moved around inside her. He pulled away –way too soon in Rachel's opinion- and dropped her legs from his neck.

"Rach." He whispered, running a finger softly over her clit. She moaned impatiently.

"Noah. I need you inside of me, now!" She exclaimed. He nodded and removed his boxers. He slowly slipped inside of her and her walls clamped tightly around his member. "Fuck. You're so tight Rach!" He moaned, thrusting into her, going deeper.

"Faster." She commanded, and obediently he began to thrust deeper, harder and picked up pace with each thrust. He slammed into her harshly one last time before letting himself go inside of her, feeling her also let go. "Noah!" She screamed his name as he screamed hers, before pulling out of her and collapsing next to her.

Both of them were panting heavily. Rachel turned on her side and propped herself up on her elbow, staring into his eyes. He stared back. After a moment he hovered over the top of her again and pressed his lips tenderly against hers. He slipped himself inside of her one last time, gave her one last thrust before pulling away for good. He leant over the side of the bed, retrieving her underwear and his boxers.

She quickly pulled on her underwear while he slipped into his boxers and both of them smiled at each other. Rachel's smile vanished. "Um. See you." She muttered, pulling on her previous clothes and hurrying out the door, glancing back once at the stunning sight of a topless Noah.

She ran down the hallway, keys in hand and sobbing. _Damn it Rachel. _She thought to herself, feeling her heart ache at the very thought of how Noah felt on top of her and the throbbing between her legs began painstakingly obvious to her.

"Why must I fall in love with him?" She wondered aloud, shaking her head as she knocked lightly on Santana's door.

Rachel sat in a little coffee shop near her apartment in New York. She hadn't seen Noah since the 'incident' after the wedding in Lima, Ohio. She sighed and took a deep sip of her coffee. She looked through the menu, remembering the days when she was a vegan and wouldn't eat half the things on a coffee shop menu.

Nowadays, she didn't mind so much. She stood up, flicking her brown hair over her shoulder and made her way to the counter. She looked up at the handsome blond in front of her. "What can I get you?" He asked politely. She shook her hair out and smiled weakly. "A scone with jam, please." She responded, handing him the cash. She moved to the side of the counter, looking through the pastries and licking her lips. The blond passed the scone with jam and cream over to her. She took it, murmuring a thank you and made her way back to her booth, sitting down and eating the scone. Her thoughts wandered back to Noah and she began to daydream, as most women do…

_I stood on the back porch of my lovely mansion, admiring the seemingly endless gardens before me with rose hedges, park benches and stunning fountains. I turned my attention to the 50m long pool, where Noah bombed into the pool to the amusement of our children. Of the five children, four of them were 8+ while one was 5. She giggled shrilly as her father picked her up and plopped her on her shoulders. Her giggle faded as he dragged her under the water, popping up a moment later with the little angel on his shoulders. _

"_Mommy! Come play!" My ten-year old son called out, and I made my way over to the edge of the pool, slipping off my robe and diving into the pool. My little girl, Shiri (meaning 'my song') leapt off of her father's shoulders and attempted to swim over to me._ _I laughed and collected her in my arms, holding her close. Her hazel eyes that matched her fathers stared into mine. She smiled._

"_Mom," My thirteen year old, black haired daughter said softly. _

"_Yes Amara?" I turned to her, still holding Shiri in my arms._

"_Jessica wants to know if I can sleep over?" Amara asked. I smiled._

"_Sure hun." I said, handing Shiri to her. I swam to my husband's side, letting him take me into his arms. He held me close and planted a kiss on the top of my head. "I love you." He whispered. A tear streaked down my face._

_"Mom! Sing us a song!" My 10 year old Adam called out. I laughed._

_"Yeah! Sing 'Smile' by Lily Allen!" My twelve year old girl, Angelica, who was OBSESSED with Lily Allen exclaimed._

_"Alright, alright!" I gave in and began to sing._

_When you first left me  
>I was wanting more<br>But you were ***king that girl next door  
>What'cha do that for?<br>What'cha do that for?_

_When you first left me  
>I didnt know what to say<br>I've never been on my own that way  
>Just sat by myself all day<em>

_I was so lost back then  
>But with a little help from my friends<br>I found the light in the tunnel at the end_

_Now you're calling me up on the phone  
>So you can have a little whine and a moan<br>And it's only because you are feeling alone_

_At first when I see you cry  
>It makes me smile<br>Yeah it makes me smile_

_At worst I feel bad for a while  
>But then I just smile<br>I go ahead and smile_

_Whenever you see me  
>You say that you want me back<br>(Want me back)  
>And I tell you it don't mean jack<br>(It don't mean jack)  
>No it don't mean jack<br>(No it don't mean jack)_

_I couldn't stop laughing  
>No I just couldn't help myself<br>See you messed up my mental health  
>I was quite unwell<em>

_I was so lost back then  
>But with a little help from my friends<br>I found the light in the tunnel at the end_

_Now you're calling me up on the phone  
>So you can have a little whine and a moan<br>And it's only because you're feeling alone_

_At first when I see you cry  
>It makes me smile<br>Yeah it makes me smile_

_At worst I feel bad for a while  
>But then I just smile<br>I go ahead and smile  
>La la la<em>

_At first when I see you cry  
>(When I see you cry)<br>It makes me smile  
>(It makes me smile)<br>Yeah it makes me smile  
>(Yeah it makes me smile)<em>

_At worst I feel bad for a while  
>(I feel bad for a while)<br>But then I just smile  
>(But then I just smile)<br>I go ahead and smile  
>(I go ahead and smile)<br>La la la_

_At first when I see you cry  
>(When I see you cry)<br>It makes me smile  
>(It makes me smile)<br>Yeah it makes me smile  
>(It makes me smile)<em>

_At worst I feel bad for a while  
>(I feel bad for a while)<br>But then I just smile  
>(Then I just smile)<br>I go ahead and smile  
>(I go ahead and smile)<em>

Rachel was awoken from her daydream by the sound of the door opening, and she looked up to the doorway. Rachel gasped, tears blurring her vision. She opened her mouth to call out to him…

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Smile is just one of my favourite songs so I had to add it in somewhere. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there won't be another update for around a week, sorry! It's just, I have lots of work at the moment and i have to stay update with my other stories too.<strong>


	3. Grenade

**Hey guys, im back! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song 'Grenade'.**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel gasped, tears blurring her vision and she opened her mouth to call out to him…<em>

Rachel clamped her mouth shut quickly and dropped her gaze to the table in front of her, her long brown hair falling in her face. She heard him sit down in front of her and felt his hand brush against hers, which rested on the table.

"Hey." His husky tone drove her insane and she took in a deep breath.

"G-good morning Noah." She responded, raising her head to meet his gaze. She stared deeply into his hazel eyes for a moment before deciding to stare at his cheek instead. He obviously noticed because he chuckled lightly and covered her hand with both of his.

"Nice of you to take off. Care to explain why you left and never came back?" Noah lowered his voice and squeezed her hand gently. She fought back a shiver that threatened to go down her spine and locked eyes with his, frowning slightly.

"Why… why would you care?" She whispered harshly. Noah looked stunned, moving his hands away from hers and sliding them under the table.

"Because you were my best friend and we had sex and now im not sure what we are anymore." Noah retorted, keeping his voice just low enough so that only Rachel could hear. She bit down on her lower lip and tried not to marvel at how handsome he was when he was pissed.

She watched him run a hand through his short hair, remembering back to when she'd ran her hands through his short hair and how soft the hair had felt under her touch. She averted eyes from him and back to her hand that still rested on the table.

"Fuck, Berry. Answer me, won't you?" He said after a moment of silence.

"We can just go back to being best friends. We were both pretty drunk when… when it happened." Rachel said softly, smiling a fake smile. Thankfully, he didn't seem to realize her smile was fake which surprised Rachel. He was normally very good at reading her.

He nodded and sighed. "I guess… I guess that's best, huh?" He grinned at her. She nodded.

"Anyway, how's that recording contract coming along?" Rachel asked, both of them instantly relaxing and easily having a conversation. While Rachel babbled on about

how she was on her way to being a Broadway star, her mind wandered elsewhere. She thought about how Noah always listened to her ranting, how easy and effortless it was to be around him. She looked at him as she explained that she'd auditioned for Elbatha in Wicked and noticed how intently he stared at her, a sparkle in his eyes and his lips were curled in a smile. She wanted to lean over and kiss those lips.

She steadied herself and asked him a quick question. "You working on any new songs?"

He blushed, a rare thing for Noah, and turned away from her. "Uh yeah… kind of." He muttered. Rachel frowned. "Noah? You can tell me anything, you know." She said. Noah shook his head and looked back at her, smiling softly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not sure if im going to put it on the album. So, do you reckon you'll audition for that new Broadway coming to town?" He trailed off.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't think so. It seems to cheesy for my liking." Rachel informed him. He grinned and stood up, offering his hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her up, releasing her hand and walking out the door with her.

"You want to come over and just chat? I've ben pretty bored lately." Rachel asked hesitantly. Noah laughed and nodded.

"Sure." He said, heading off to his car with a muttered 'meet you there'.

Rachel climbed into her little car and drove back to her apartment block. She pulled into the car park and got out the car, waiting for Noah to get out his truck. He walked up to her and the two of them silently went up to her apartment. She shoved the key in the lock and stepped in, shutting it behind him and moving through her lounge room to the kitchen and dropping her key onto the counter.

She heard him sit at the bar stool and she wandered over to the cupboard, chattering to him about random things while she made him a coffee. She filled the kettle up with water and flicked it on, opening her mouth to say how he wanted his coffee when his muscled arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. She felt the bulge against her back and giggled.

His hands slid down her sides and rested on her hips. She turned around in his arms and stared up at him questioningly. "Damn it Rach, I tried but you're just so sexy." He growled, crashing his lips against hers. She kissed him back, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She fought back a smile as their tongues danced. She felt his hands running up and down her sides, just grazing against her breasts. She moaned impatiently into his lips, slipping her hands up his button up shirt. She ran her hands along his perfectly muscled stomach, and felt his hands rest on her breasts.

She shuddered and kissed him harder, longing him inside her. "God, please Noah." Rachel whined, pulling back to stare pleadingly at him.

He bend down and pulled off her shoes, reaching up under her skirt and grasping her stockings, sliding them slowly down her legs. Rachel frowned at him and kicked the off her feet. She ran her hands over his short hair, and down to his neck where she massaged his shoulders softly while he pulled off her skirt. She bent down in front of him, leaning in close to him and staring deeply into his eyes while she un-buttoned his shirt and slid it off of his arms with a tiny smile playing on her lips. He moaned loudly and leant in to touch his lips against hers.

She deepened the kiss while her hands went to his jeans and she pulled them down, letting him break the kiss to pull them off of his feet along with his shoes and socks. He pulled off her tank top and sat back to admire her lacy underwear that left little to the imagination and reached behind her back, un-clipping her bra and taking her left nipple in his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the hard nipple, gently biting it and sucking it. She held his head closely to her breast, sliding her hands down his back as far as she could reach and grunting. He moved onto the right nipple to bite down hard on it and leaving his mark. She pulled his face up to hers, gently kissing him before moving down to his boxers and taking the elastic line in her mouth. She pulled his boxers down his legs and off of his feet.

He grabbed her underwear and yanked it off of her, earning an amused giggle from Rachel. She gently took his member in her hand and ran her thumb along the head, taking satisfaction in his panting. She bent down and took him in her mouth, feeling the head graze against the back of her throat. She slowly sucked on his member, running her tongue along what she could before letting him out of her mouth with a smirk. His hands were frantically rubbing her breasts and squeezing them gently.

He leant forwards and ran his thumb against her clit, before slipping his fingers inside her and pumping in and out. She groaned loudly and shook her head. "Noah! I neeed you, ins-inside me!" She mewled loudly, her eyes full of lust for him.

With a chuckle, he picked up his jeans and pulled a condom out of his pocket, quickly slipping it on. He eased her back against the tiles of her kitchen, crouching over her and slipping himself inside of her. He felt her walls clamp around his dick and he began to thrust slowly into her at first, picking up pace as he went until her hips were moving with him as he slammed into her. Her back arched upwards and she breathed out his name as her climax hit.

He continued to thrust into her, moaning and shuddering at the pleasure she was giving him. Never had sex been this good. Her nails scraped across his back and she moaned loudly. Noah yelped 'Rachel!' as he came inside of her, mustering up all of his energy to thrust hard into her one last time. He pulled out gently and rolled off of her, panting on the floor next to her. He heard Rachel giggle next to him and she stood up, going to the fridge and getting out a bottle of water. She tossed it to him and he quickly caught it, pausing to admire her naked body.

She dug back into the fridge, and pulled out another bottle of water, take a quick swig of it and putting it back. She stood there, mesmerized by his perfect body. Rachel let a soft sigh escape her lips as she silently stepped over to him and sat down on his lap. He screwed the lid back onto the bottle and placed it down next to him, wrapping his arms around her slim, warm body. He tenderly kissed the hollow of her neck before nipping gently at it. He moved his lips to her shoulder, nipping and sucking there until she had a hicky.

"Noah!" Rachel gasped, trying to ignore the electricity that ran through her body. Her hands clenched around his member and she ran them tantalizingly along it. He frowned at her and harshly crashed his lips to hers.

Rachel smiled triumphantly before slipping her tongue inside his mouth and running it passionately along his.

He sighed as her index finger ran along the lines of his six-pack and he picked her up, carrying her into the bedroom. "Ready for round two?" He asked her, causing her to giggle deliriously.

Rachel sat bolt upright, her hair a mess above her head. She looked next to her to see Noah lying there, still asleep. _Of course he's asleep dumbass it's midnight. _Rachel thought grumpily as she saw the time. She slipped out of the bed and padded along to her bathroom, grabbing a brush and pulling it through her hair. She thought about how wonderful and amazing and…. And simply stunning Noah was. The way he felt inside of her, how his lips felt against hers, it was all so new. She sighed and shook her head. She was positive that Noah didn't like her the way she liked him, more than a friend. He probably just saw her as a fuck buddy now.

A lone tear streaked down her face and she shut the door to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror and watched as the tear fell from her face and into the sink.

A plan formed in her head and she smiled cheekily, going back to bed to wake up in the morning with a note where Noah had been sleeping.

'_Last night was a mistake. No more sex, strictly friends. See ya soon Rach.'_

She scrunched up the note and threw it to the corner of her room. She got out her iPod and put on a song that matched her emotions at the moment.

"Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live

Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give

Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss

Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked

'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya

Throw my hand on a blade for ya

I'd jump in front of a train for ya

You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for you, baby

But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb

Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from

Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah

You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked

'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya

Throw my hand on a blade for ya

I'd jump in front of a train for ya

You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for ya, baby

But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire

Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames

You said you loved me, you're a liar

'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby

But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya

Throw my hand on a blade for ya

I'd jump in front of a train for ya

You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for you, baby

But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same

You wouldn't do the same

Ooh, you never do the same

No, no, no, no"

She grinned and nodded at herself. "Noah and I are still friends. Maybe I should get a boyfriend?" She wondered aloud, staring intensely at herself in the mirror of her bedroom. A smile spread across her face. A boyfriend indeed.

Rachel smiled flirtatiously at the bartender in front of her, leaning forwards slightly to show off her breasts. The blonde smiled nervously at her, his hazel eyes looking a little too intensely at her face, while occasionally glancing at her breasts before flushing at looking back at her.

Rachel fought back a smug smile and smoothed down her short black dress with its thin straps and took the glass of champagne from his hand. "So, anyway, what time do you knock off?" Rachel asked sweetly, leaning in closer. His eyes bulged and his smile widened. "10 minutes. You want to get a bite to eat?" He asked softly, looking at the clock to see it was 5:40pm. He knocked off at 5:50pm. Rachel pursed her lips before smiling genuinely. "Sure thing, Sam." Rachel leant away from him and sipped from her champagne, wriggling around on the barstool to get comfortable.

She sat there, listening to him talk about his lifetime dream of being a rock star and how he was a bar tender to earn some money. She took a liking to Sam; he was sweet, attractive and shared many of her interests.

She felt like she'd been listening to him for three seconds when he said his shift was over and quickly stepped out of the bar area to offer his arm to her. She daintily took it and let him lead her out of the bar and to his car. It was an ancient Chevy but Rachel thought it was cute. "Oh, how cute." Rachel exclaimed upon seeing the car. He opened the car door and helped her in, politely shutting it behind her and climbing in on his side. "Where would you like to go?" He asked, smiling warmly at her.

"Savoy." Rachel responded promptly, loving the little country inn feel that the restaurant brought. Sam grinned at her.

"I love that place." He commented softly, weaving through the streets and gazing steadily ahead of him. Rachel watched him, admiring his muscled appearance. When they arrived he rushed around the side of the car to open the door for him and she stepped out smiling and planting a kiss on his cheek.

They stepped inside and chattered about random topics. They finished their meal at sat, talking for a few minutes longer before getting up and heading outside.

"I had fun tonight, thanks Sam." Rachel said gently, turning to face him. Sam leant in and pressed his lips against hers, Rachel felt shocked but wove her arms around his neck. She couldn't help but wishing it was Noah she was kissing, but she quickly pushed the thought away and let herself enjoy the kiss. She was enjoying it until she heard a familiar voice drift to her ears and her sudden lust for Sam to be Noah over took her. She pulled sharply away from Noah and whirled around.

"Hey Rach." He said.

Rachel stared at him, plastering a fake smile onto her features. "Hey Noah, this is Sam, Sam this is-." Noah cut her off.

"Puck." He said, holding out his hand and shaking Sam's.

"Nice to meet you Noah, I guess ill be taking you home now Rachel. C'mon." Sam said, pecking Rachel's lips and nodding politely at Noah before leading Rachel back to his car.

* * *

><p>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman pulled up outside the little restaurant called 'Savoy' because he knew it was Rachel's favourite restaurant, which drew him to it. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her, not make love to her just kiss her. Hold her close and tell her he'd never let her go.<p>

He sighed and trudged his way over to the restaurant when he saw Rachel, except was it her? She was clinging to a blonde boy, but he noticed that her eyes were scrunched tightly and her body was tense. "Rach?" He called out. He saw her body freeze and she whirled around to stare at him, her eyes turning from shock to lust when she saw him. It stirred a weird feeling inside him and he felt jealousy wallow up inside him. He pushed away the jealousy and greeted her civilly. "Hey Rach." He said softly. After being introduced to the blonde boy 'Sam' he watched as Sam dragged her away and felt anger bubble up inside him. He clenched his jaw and felt confused.

Why was he so jealous? Why should he care? Noah shook his head and made his way back to his truck.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate, love, like, dis-like? Review please! )<strong>

**So I wanted to bring in Sam and hear he is. **

**Until next time, xoxo.**


	4. Thinking Of You

**A/N's are so long and boring and long and boring.. let's just get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song 'Thinking Of You'**

* * *

><p>"Yeah. I'm free on Friday. Sure, no problem. See you there? Bye Sam!" Rachel snapped her phone shut and turned her attention to the door where someone was knocking. "Coming!" She called out, sliding off of the stool she was sitting at by her kitchen counter and danced over to the door, pulling it open swiftly with a smile that vanished at the sight before her.<p>

Noah stumbled past her, a can of Jack Daniels in his hand. He drained the contents and dropped it to the floor. Carefully, Rachel shut the door behind her and folded her arms over her chest, fixing Noah with a glare. "You are drunk, aren't you?" She snapped.

Noah rolled his eyes and nodded in the affirmative. "Just a bit." His words came out slightly slurred and he ran a hand over his scalp and cupped the back of his neck with it.

He stepped towards her and she fought the urge to step backwards. He took a humungous step and closed the distance between the two of them, placing a tender hand on the side of her face, raising his other one to cup her face gently.

His scent surrounded her, musky, masculine and a scent that was just him. And a tinge of alcohol. "Rach, what're you doing?" He said in an accusatory tone. Rachel rolled her eyes. "What do you mean?" She pressed, raising her hands to his and pulling them off of her face but holding onto them so not to upset him. Noah responded by leaning forwards and placing a kiss on the side of her lips, then moved his lips down to the hollow of her neck and began to suck and bite at the pulse point there. Rachel gasped and pushed him back, balling her fists together to gain self-control.

"Noah, you know I have a boyfriend now. We can't do this." Rachel choked out as he had moved back closer to her and was running his hands up and down her sides.

"Why not?" He growled in her ear, his tongue darting into it before he pulled back and stared intensely at her.

"B-because…" Rachel trailed off as he cupped her breasts through the material of her tank top.

"Because?" He murmured, harshly attacking her lips with his own, pushing against them with his tongue until she gave in and allowed him entrance. Their tongue's danced. Rachel moved her hands to his belt and un-did breaking the kiss to slide down his jeans and then her own sweat pants. She quickly pulled off her tank top to leave her in her underwear. Noah ran his eyes up and down her body quickly, admiring her before slipping off his shoes and jeans and yanking off his grey t-shirt.

Rachel moved forwards, sitting on her knees and placing her hand over his boxers where his erection was. It throbbed as Noah looked down and saw her breasts and her, smiling to herself as he hardened under her touch. She slipped his boxers down and pulled them off hi feet, placing her head so it was level with his member and began to suck harshly on it. It grazed against the back of her throat and he fisted his hands in her hair, gasping and grunting. Rachel pulled back after taking in his pre-cum and grinned at him. He bent down in front of her, reaching behind her to undo her bra and let it slide off revealing her hard nipples. "Turning you on am I?" Noah breathed. Rachel rolled her eyes before gasping as his calloused hands made contact with her breasts and he began to massage them.

She bit down hard on her lower lip, watching as he leant forwards and swirled her left nipple around tongue, biting down hard on it and sucking it, causing her light pain. She moaned and he looked up at her, suddenly pulling back and staring at his light mark on her with a frown. He quickly eased her back against the carpeted floor and slid off her panties.

He admired her for a split second before his eyes went cold and calculating as he raked his eyes over her body, before flipping her over and scanning the expanse of her back. He breathed out a sigh of relief, turning Rachel back over and hovering over her, a small smile on his face. "You don't let _him_ touch you, do you?" Noah asked. Rachel shook her head in the negative. "No, I don't. We've only been going out a month, Noah." She pointed out, causing him to frown before reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling out a condom, slipping it on his large member with ease before hovering over her.

"Do it Noah, please!" She begged and he slipped inside her, thrusting hard and fast. She gasped and rocked her hips, meeting each of his thrusts. She gasped and moaned alongside with him, but she told herself she wouldn't release until he did. She held it in and her moans turned into screams and panting with the effort it took to hold in her climax. He stopped and stared at her, frowning.

He pulled out of her and stood up, Rachel getting on her knees and grabbing his erection before he could ask her his question. She ran her hand along his member slowly and teasingly, brushing her fingertips over the head before moving her hand back down again. She moved her head forwards and lightly ran her tongue along his head, and he couldn't hold in any longer. He came in her mouth and she swallowed it all down with a soft smile. She pulled back and then pulled him down to her, fighting the urge to squirm at the effort it took not to release then and there. She straddled him beneath her and then eased him inside of her, riding him hard and fast.

"Noah." She gasped as she released finally, slumping forwards and breathing hard, not taking him out of her nonetheless.

"Rach, don't go back to him. You can't." Noah begged, pulling himself out of her and causing her to whimper at the loss of him. Noah felt a smile tug at his lips but he went back into serious mode. "Berry, you can't just cheat on a guy and pretend nothing happened. You know what just happened between us was anything _but _nothing. Please, you can't just go back to him." Noah's voice was slightly slurred which gave Rachel a reason to believe that he didn't actually want her, just a fuck buddy. She didn't believe a single word that came out of his mouth.

_Stupid alcohol making him say exactly what I want him to say! _She frowned.

"Come on Noah, let's get you to bed." She grinned, pretending he hadn't just said what he had and taking his hand, she led him to her bedroom. She went back into the hallway and gathered up their clothing before returning to her bedroom to find Noah fast asleep. She smacked him hard over the head and he jolted awake. "M' tired. Whaddaya want?" He snapped, rolling over to glare at her before his gaze softened.

"Put your clothes on." She commanded, handing him his clothes. He slipped into his boxers and left the rest of his clothing on the floor, sliding under the blankets of her bed. She sighed and put back on her tank top and sweatpants, turning to leave the room. She felt an arm around her waist and looked up to see Noah.

"Come to bed." He whispered in her ear, pulling her back down onto the bed and passionately kissing her. She tried to get the energy to push him away, chanting 'You have a boyfriend!' over and over in her head, but failing miserably. They made out for a good ten minutes before finally both of them fell asleep in each other's arms, lips swollen from the kissing.

* * *

><p>Noah's eyes fluttered open and he looked at the small girl in his arms with her head resting on his chest. Gently, he disentangled himself from her embrace and got up, running his hand through his short-cropped hair with a frustrated grunt. Just looking at the little diva lying there peacefully in her tank top and sweat pants was making his dick go hard.<p>

Noah felt his heart soften just standing there, wishing he could stay with her. Wishing _he _could be the one she dreamt about. Wishing _he _were the one she would wake up next to. Wishing _he _were the one she called boyfriend. Instead it was fancy fucking Samuel Evans. He turned to leave when he heard her whimper and he whipped around to stare at her distressed, sleeping face. She relaxed after a minute and Noah just stood there, thinking that she was dreaming about stupid Sam and her.

He cupped the back of his neck in frustration when she muttered something that sounded like 'Noah'. He stared intensely at her and a smile appeared on her face as in her sleep she murmured, 'Rachel Puckerman.'

His heart leapt and he stepped over to her, pressing a kiss on her forehead. 'Noah.' She whispered, rolling over and making herself comfortable. A satisfied smile appeared on Noah's face as he turned and made his way out of the apartment. _Oh it is on like Donkey Kong lady lips! _Noah grinned at the nickname he had for Sam, remembering those awfully large lips. He pushed away the thought of Rachel's soft, delicate lips on those large lips and instead focused on the name 'Rachel Puckrman'.

* * *

><p>Rachel quickly slipped on the black skinny jeans and a white blouse. She pulled on a brown leather jacket and high heel black boots and twirled in front of her full length mirror. There was a knock on her door and Rachel ran to it, hoping that it would reveal Noah to say he loved her or some romantic shit like that. She flung it open to almost lose her smile but she kept it intact quickly.<p>

Sam smiled warmly at her and stepped inside, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in. He pressed his lips softly against Rachel's, but all she could picture was the fireworks, the electricity she felt when it was Noah who was kissing her. She pictured Noah's warm, muscular arms around her waist, his soft, luscious lips against her own and she felt a throbbing from between her legs at the memory of Noah thrusting into her.

"Hey Babe. I thought i'd pick you up early." Sam said with a grin. Rachel forced a grin on her face and pushed him out the door. "Go wait in the car, i'll be right down!" She exclaimed, slamming it in his face and waited to hear his footsteps echoing away. She pressed her palms against the door and placed her forehead onto the door with a deep sigh. A song rose to mind and as tears fell from her eyes with the longing she felt for Noah and her to be more than 'Fuck Buddies' she belted out the lyrics to a song that matched her mood.

_Comparisons are easily done_  
><em>Once you've had a taste of perfection<em>  
><em>Like an apple hanging from a tree<em>  
><em>I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed<em>

_You said move on, where do I go?_  
><em>I guess second best is all I will know<em>

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
><em>(Thinking of you, thinking of you)<em>  
><em>Thinking of you, what you would do<em>  
><em>If you were the one who was spending the night<em>  
><em>(Spending the night, spending the night)<em>  
><em>Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes<em>

_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter_  
><em>Like a hard candy with a surprise center<em>  
><em>How do I get better once I've had the best?<em>  
><em>You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test<em>

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!_  
><em>(Taste your mouth)<em>  
><em>He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself<em>

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you__  
><em>_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_  
><em>Thinking of you, what you would do<em>  
><em>If you were the one who was spending the night<em>  
><em>(Spending the night, spending the night)<em>  
><em>Oh, I wish that I was looking into<em>

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_  
><em>How I could let myself let you go<em>  
><em>Now, now the lesson's learned<em>  
><em>I touched it, I was burned<em>  
><em>Oh, I think you should know!<em>

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
><em>(Thinking of you, thinking of you)<em>  
><em>Thinking of you, what you would do<em>  
><em>If you were the one who was spending the night<em>  
><em>(Spending the night, spending the night)<em>  
><em>Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes<em>  
><em>Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes<em>

_Oh, won't you walk through?_  
><em>And bust in the door and take me away?<em>  
><em>Oh, no more mistakes<em>  
><em>'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking of putting this story on hold... Sorry, not that anyone reads this story...<strong>

**xx**


	5. Shut Up

_Oh ma god no waii, updateee! Im going to be really busy, so I probably wont update for a while to come._

* * *

><p>Puck turned his head sideways at Finn's rather loud cough to witness the entrance of a modestly sexy looking Rachel and her blond boyfriend. He swallowed back the lump that was rising up his throat and turned his attention back to the waitress in front of him, smiling coyly. He flirted with her for a few minutes before excusing himself. "I think i'll be off now." Puck said to the suddenly depressed blond, who bit her bottom lip and looked up at him through her lashes in what she obviously thought was a seductive manor.<p>

"Maybe I could come with you?" She asked, her voice seemingly confident but her eyes displaying the embarrassment she was feeling. Puck shot a glance at Rachel from the corner of his eye to see her chocolate orbs resting on him, before she blushed and looked down. "Sure." Puck said, his voice void of emotion as he smiled at her.

"Good. I knock off, now." She said, her eyes flicking to the clock. He nodded and took her waist as came around the bar, leading her from the crowded pub. He placed a rather forward kiss to her lips, wishing they were Rachel's soft, bitable, kissable ones and when he pulled back he turned his head to see Rachel wipe at her eyes and turn her head away from him.

* * *

><p>Rachel watched as Puck left the pub with an attractive barista, her long blond hair with light brown streaks pulled into a messy bun, her long legs strapped into black boots. She studied the knee length, black skirt that started at her waist and the red, long sleeved shirt with it's v-neck. She admitted that she was jealous of the girls attractiveness and she couldn't blame Puck for wanting to bang her. Of course, she wasn't jealous that the girl was leaving with Puck, was she? No, no. Her and Puck were just fuck buddies, but obviously Rachel wasn't going to let that continue.<p>

Her and Puck were just friends, yes, that's right, she told herself. Somehow, a tear managed to escape her eye, so she swiped at it and turned her attention back to Sam. She watched his large lips move and his rambled on enthusiastically about football. "Err, what's that, Sam?" She asked, referring to a position on the field. He looked at her curiously before launching into a full on description of every single aspect of the game, instantly making Rachel regret asking him in the first place.

* * *

><p><em>{Italic= Rachel's thoughts}<em>

_Boredom. That's the only feeling that happened to present itself throughout this whole date_, Rachel thought. "Shut _up_, Sam. I don't really care about every single boring detail of baseball and football, if I did I would already know about it!" Rachel muttered to herself as Sam told her about the strategic way baseball needs to be played.

_Shut up_  
><em>Just shut up<em>  
><em>Shut up [3x]<em>  
><em>Shut it up, just shut up<em>  
><em>Shut up<em>  
><em>Just shut up<em>  
><em>Shut up [3x]<em>  
><em>Shut it up, just shut up<em>  
><em><br>We try to take it slow_  
><em>But we're still losing control<em>  
><em>And we try to make it work<em>  
><em>But it still ends up the worst<em>  
><em>And I'm craaazzzy<em>  
><em>For trying to be your laaadddy<em>  
><em>I think I'm going crazy<em>

_Girl, me and you were just fine (you know)  
>We wine and dine<br>Did them things that couples do when in love (you know)  
>Walks on the beach and stuff (you know)<br>Things that lovers say and do  
>I love you boo, I love you too<br>I miss you a lot, I miss you even more  
>That's why I flew you out<br>When we was on tour  
>But then something got out of hand<br>You start yelling when I'm with my friends  
>Even though I had legitimate reasons (bull shit)<br>You know I have to make them dividends (bull shit)  
>How could you trust our private lives girl<br>That's why you don't believe my lies  
>And quick to say<em>

__Shut up_  
><em>Just shut up<em>  
><em>Shut up [3x]<em>  
><em>Shut it up, just shut up<em>  
><em>Shut up<em>  
><em>Just shut up<em>  
><em>Shut up [3x]<em>  
><em>Shut it up, just shut up<em>_

Rachel stopped singing in her mind when she saw Sam staring at her expectantly and she voiced the first thing that popped into her mind. "Wow, Sam. I didn't know you played baseball when you were younger!" Rachel exclaimed. _I didn't know that all you did was ramble about sport. _"That must've been fun..." Rachel said, which seemed to please Sam greatly. _That must've been boring... _Rachel mentally corrected herself.

"Well yeah! It was great, I mean, you should've _seen _me, babe," _Don't call me that you idiot! _"I wish you were there!" _Im glad I wasn't! _"I mean, it was awesome! I saw the ball flying over towards me, and I knew that if I caught it then there players wouldn't have a chance to make it in time, and that would mean that we'd win by, 3 runs!" _I wish you'd lost so you wouldn't be talking about this. _"And I ran for it, and they'd already got their 1st run!" _Shut up, I don't care! _"And I dived onto the ground where it would land, and they got their second run," _Sam, I already know what happens, shut up already! _"And then, I caught the ball!" _Congratulations, your a genius! _"And the ref yelled, OUT ON THE FULL! And that's how I won the game." _Oh no shit sherlock! Oh my god... I sound like... Noah! _"And afterwards-" _Here we go... _"They sprayed all of their water bottles on me, and carried me off on their shoulders!" He winked slyly at Rachel. _Are you trying to seduce me or bore me to death? Im going with the latter. _"Ahh, the good old days." Sam sighed wistfully, draping his arm over her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her neck. He sucked there lightly and when she felt his teeth graze against her skin she shuddered. _Stop it you jerk! _Sam must've taken this as a shudder of pleasure, because he sucked harder and bit down deeply on her flesh.

_FUCK! _"Samuel!" She exclaimed, pushing him back, but the damage was done. There was a hicky resting in the hollow of her neck, and she glared harshly at Sam. "That's it, im going." She snapped, standing up and storming out the bar.

"Rach! Rach! C'mon!" Sam's voice ran behind her, causing her to quicken the steps she took. She looked over her shoulder and glared at him, before colliding with a solid wall of muscle. She looked up, startled and then froze. "Steady there little lad- Rachel!" His eyes were shocked and he ran a hand through his curly hair, the other holding her in place. "Jesse." Rachel nodded curtly at him. He grinned that lopsided grin that she used to love on him. Now it just made him look like an obnoxious jerk.

Suddenly, Rachel felt bad for being a jerk to Sam. He probably had little experience with women, and she did enjoy their other date. Maybe this time, he was just nervous. She glared spitefully at Jesse and stepped away from him. "What a pleasant surprise!" Jesse exclaimed. Rachel rolled her eyes and took another step back, craning her neck at him so that her hicky was obvious. "Pleasant for you, for me it's merely a surprise." Rachel replied cooly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she quickly stepped back into Sam's arms.

"Sam, this is Jesse. Jesse, this is Sam, my _boyfriend._" Rachel said, still glaring at Jesse. Jesse lossened his tie around his neck and smiled cockily at Sam.

"Mind if I _steal _your girlfriend for a couple of hours? We haven't caught up in a_ges_!" Jesse spoke slowly and heavily on the word 'steal', which instantly made Sam stiffen. "I don't think so Je-" Rachel began, but was cut off by Sam.

"Sure, I guess so. It'll give Rach time to cool off, anyway." Sam said dismissively, turning Rachel around and pressing a heated kiss to her lips. She tangled her hands in his hair and grinded lightly on his leg, causing Sam to moan. There was a retching sound behind them, but Rachel ignored Jesse, running her hand gently over the bulge in Sam's jeans before turning to Jesse with a wry smile.

"Alright, let's _catch up_." Rachel snapped, kissing Sam's cheek and walking back into the pub with Jesse, leaving a bewildered Sam behind.

"So, after your _public _make-out-" Jesse began but Rachel laughed coldly.

"Cut to the chase Jesse, I know you didn't just want to _catch up_. What's the real reason?" said Rachel. Jesse sighed and stretched his arms out in front of him before folding them over each other on the table. "Look, Rach. I know our relatonship ended on a bad note so-"

"Bad note? BAD NOTE! YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Rachel screeched at him, leaping up. "I CALL THAT A TERRIBLE NOTE YOU ASSHOLE! HOW MANY OTHER WOMEN DID YOU FUCK, HUH?" Rachel screamed. Jesse looked around and grabbed her hand.

"Shut _up _Rach. C'mon!" He led her out the pub and into the alley beside it, glaring at her and crossing his arms over his chest. "Gonna disgrace me in public? I wanted to _apologise _Rachel, not be yelled at! Fuck it!" Jesse exclaimed, pinning her against the wall and pressing his mouth harshly against hers. He grinded against her, pressing his erection against her core.

"Jesse stop-" But he covered his mouth with hers again and began to rock his hips into her. He pushed her to the ground and tugged at her shirt, pulling it off and running his hand over her bra. His hand moved to the back and he pulled harshly at the clasp, pulling it un-done. His lips moved to the nipple and he began to suck on it, still grinding into her.

"Jesse! STOP!" He ignored her plea's and began to pull down his jeans and boxers. Rachel let out a loud scream but her mouth was covered by his hand.

"Rachel?" She had never been so glad to her Noah's voice. Instantly, Jesse's weight was off her and there was a loud smack as he broke Jesse's jaw. "Don't ever let me see you touching her again!" Noah growled out, kicking him in the stomach and causing some of his ribs to crack. I shivered and got up, quickly putting my bra back on and my shirt.

"Noah... I..." I stared at him, grateful beyond belief. He sileneced me with a sweet, soft kiss. I ran my hands through his short cropped hair and sighed. "I... Noah..." Rachel was breathless, staring at him like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Shh, Rach. I know." He whispered, holding Rachel to him like a fragile doll. She stretched up on her toes to kiss him again.

"Rachel? WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

><p><em>I know it was fucking shit, but I had to update some time soon, didn't I?<em>


	6. Sweet Caroline

_Hello, again. I found that this is my most un-popular story, so im going to try and wrap this story up nice and quickly. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs featured in this story._

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled away from Puck and saw Sam, looking furious. "Sam? W-what are you doing here?" Rachel asked. Sam narrowed his eyes.<p>

"I didn't trust that Jesse guy, so I sat in my car and waited five minutes, then went inside to check on you, and you were gone! Then I heard a scream a few times, so I came out and I went the opposite way, then I came back this way and found you kissing _him_!" Sam snapped, glaring at her. "Why the _hell _where you kissing him?"

"Sam... I- I don't- I just sort of- I was just giving him a thank you kiss, y'know, because if he hadn't turned up Jesse would've raped me!" Rachel gasped out in a strangled voice. Sam seemed to ponder this for a second, before he sighed. "Alright, fine. I'm just glad your okay." Sam said, pushing past Puck to press a kiss to Rachel's lips. Rachel sighed and kissed him back. Then she pulled away and turned to Puck. "Thank you, Noah." She said, smiling at him. Puck shrugged casually, as if his heart hadn't just been shattered to a million pieces.

"Yeah, whatever." said Puck, before he turned and left. Sam and Rachel looked down at the heap on the ground which was Jesse.

"What do we do with him?" Rachel asked. Sam laughed coldly.

"I vote for leave him here, and if he does anything again, tell the police." Sam said, running his hands up and down her back.

* * *

><p><em>{4 Days Later}<em>

Rachel cupped the warm mug in her hands, staring at the fiery latina across from him. Santana sighed. "So let me get this straight, you, had sex with Puckerman, got a boyfriend, had sex with Puckerman, and now your here, looking pale because your pregnant with his baby, and you don't think Puckerman will give a flying fuck about the baby, so your asking me if you should have sex with Sam and then claim the baby is his? Rachel, c'mon. You know what happened when Quinn did this in high school, it almost broke Puck. If he finds out that baby is yours-"

"He won't then, look San, I like Sam. I love Noah, and I really like Sam. Noah doesn't love me-"

"Who said that? Or did you just assume that?"

"He doesn't, okay? I don't think I can handle getting rejected by Noah, so that's exactly what im going to do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go have sex with my boyfriend." Rachel snapped, standing up and leaving a very stunned Santana behind.

Once at Sam's apartment, she used the spare key to go inside, after texting to see if he was free tonight. He was. Rachel locked the door and stripped down into her underwear, which was skimpy white lingerie.

* * *

><p>The door swung open, to reveal a very tired looking Sam. His eyes widened when he took in the sight of Rachel in nothing but her underwear, and he felt himself harden. He quickly shut the door and rushed over to her side. "Rachel, are you sure?" Sam asked. Rachel nodded and began to pull off Sam's clothes. Sam's mouth found hers as she pulled down his boxers and discarded them to the pile of clothes on the floor.<p>

He reached his hands behind her back and un-clasped her bra, moving his head down to the hollow between his breasts. He bit down hard there, before licking over the spot and moving his lips to her breast. His hands massaged it while he swirled and bit on the nipple, but Rachel couldn't help noticing it didn't feel as good as when Puck did it to her. No where near. He was giving the same treatment to her other breast, when she moved her hands to his throbbing erection.

She ran her hand up and down the shaft, causing him to bite harder on the nipple, and she couldn't help the pleasure that swam through her body. "Ohh..." Sam huffed out, growling and passionately kissing her neck, sucking and biting. He moved his lips to her collarbone and sucking there. Rachel gasped and pushed him onto his back, moving her lips to take his head in her mouth.

He groaned loudly and a bit of pre cum trickled into her mouth. His hands squeezed her breasts and she worked wonders on his member, causing her to moan with pleasure. She pulled away and straddled his waist, before sliding back a bit and moving his dick so it was positioned at her entrance. "Rach- condom-" Sam choked out. Rachel sighed.

"Im on the pill." She said, before shoving him into her and pumping him in and out. She gently guided him back into her, before riding him hard, his hips rocking with her. "Ungh, don't- stop- oh- god- RACHEL!" Sam screamed, right before Rachel herself came, and she didn't mean to, but it came out anyway.

"Noah." She screamed, causing Sam to pull away from her.

"What?" Sam said, staring at her in shock. Rachel frowned. _Shiiittttt! _

"I said, "Oh ah!"." Rachel quickly covered up, and luckily for her, Sam seemed to buy it. He panted and ran his hands through her hair.

"That was amazing." He breathed out, but Rachel couldn't say the same.

* * *

><p><em>{6 months later}<em>

Rachel waddled around in her maternity clothes, cleaning up her apartment. The doorbell rang, and she thought it must be Sam, so she hurried to it and threw it open. "Sam, I- Oh. Hello, Noah." She said, shocked. She hadn't spoken to Noah in, what, 5 months now? Ever since she told him she was pregnant, and immediately he'd assumed it was Sam. It had kind of disappointed her, she'd wanted him to want it to be his, but he was Puck.

He didn't care. Did he?

"Rachel, we need to talk." He said, pushing past her and slamming the door shut. His mouth then found hers and he ran his hands through her hair. His tongue pushed against her lip, and to his joy she gave him access. He felt her melt in his arms as she kissed him back with a passion and lust that matched his own. Too soon, she pulled away and folded her arms over her chest.

"Talk." She snapped. Puck ran a hand through his short cropped hair before looking her directly in the eye. He moved his hands to her hair and ran them through it. She sighed and hummed in the back of her throat, her eyes drifting closed before he moved his hands to her shoulders. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at him.

"Look, Rachel, I know that your pregnant with another man's baby, and you love him and shit, and there's no one else you've ever wanted more than him in the world. I understand that he's the most important thing to you, and if you could you'd be having sex with him all day, and you just- when you picture your future you see him and all these little kids running around you, and he picks them up and plays with them, and he kisses you and tells you he loves you. You probably picture yourself as Rachel Evans, the next big thing on broadway, cause fuck I know your gonna be a star someday soon. And when you picture your grandchildren, you picture them with him sitting next to you. But, fuck Rach, I love you, okay? I've never loved anyone more than I love you, and im sorry it took me so long to realise that. And im not saying leave him, cause fuck I know that won't happen. And it sounds all cheesy and shit, but I love you more than anything else in the world I just wanted you to know that." Puck rushed out, his words passionate.

Rachel stopped, and her whole world froze. "It's all true, Noah. Every single world. I see the father of my child with me, I see him all the time. I picture him with me. I picture making love to him all day. I picture him with my children, kissing me on the cheek. I picture being the next big thing on broadway. And it doesn't sound cheesy, Noah. It's true. There's no one else i've ever loved. No one else. It was always him. Always you." Rachel said, tears streaming down her face. "I never loved anyone else. Never. I thought I loved Jesse, but I didn't. I tried to love Sam, but I couldn't. I always pictured you and me, together with our child. But I was so sure, that all you wanted was your whore's. I never pictured myself as Rachel Evans. I never wanted to be that. I always wanted to be Rachel Puckerman."

Puck stared at Rachel, shock in his eyes. "But- But the kid-"

"Is yours." Rachel finished. Puck buried his face in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you wouldn't want me, or her."

"It's a girl?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><em>{1 year later}<em>

Quinn Fabray smiled comfortingly at a very panicked looking Rachel Berry. "It's okay, Rach. He loves you more than anything else in the world." Quinn said, grinning widely. Rachel studied her bridesmaids, each in a one strap, tight fitting, light blue dress that ruffled at the end and had silver glitter lines along the top. They wore silver high heels, that only just poked out the end of their dresses.

Santana, on the other hand, as Rachel's maid of honour, wore a maroon-red dress that clung to her chest and was smooth down to her waist, where it ruffled out to the red heels on her feet. But of course, the most stunning woman in the room was Rachel, who wore a strapless white dress, dotted with silver flowers here and there, down to her white heels. She wore a magnificent tiara with the veil attached, and a red rose in her hair.

"You look stunning Rach," Quinn comforted her. Santana placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded in agreement. They filed out, Quinn's daughter in her flower girl dress along with Tina's, then Quinn, Tina & Brittany followed, continued on by Santana and then finally, Rachel, on her daddy's arm with her dad holding her and Puck's baby girl, Shiri. {Meaning 'my song'}

Puck smiled at Rachel, and she took her place in front of him. His vows sent many into tears, and her's sent them into sobs. "I do." Rachel breathed, and then her lips were against Puck's.

As they greeted people and wandered around receiving congratulations, their song played overhead.

_Where it began  
>I can't begin to knowin'<br>but then I know it's growin' strong.  
>Was in the spring<br>then spring became the summer.  
>Who'da believed you'd come along ?<br>Hands, touchin' hands  
>Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you.<em>

_Sweet Caroline  
>Good times never seemed so good.<br>I've been inclined  
>to believe they never would.<br>But now I -_

_Look at the night  
>and it don't seem so lonely<br>We fill it up with only two.  
>And when I hurt<br>hurtin' runs off my shoulders  
>How can I hurt when holdin' you ?<br>one touchin' one reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you._

_Sweet Caroline  
>Good times never seemed so good.<br>I've been inclined  
>to believe they never would.<br>Oh  
>no<br>no._

"I love you." Puck said.

"I love you, too." Rachel stretched up on her toes to kiss him, and her life was complete.

* * *

><p><em>The End.<em>


End file.
